


Shopping with the gays

by Hanamaki_cos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanamaki_cos/pseuds/Hanamaki_cos
Summary: Iwaizumi and Oikawa go shopping.The meme team makes an appearanceMy first fic ever so be nice :pI need ideas to keep writing and I have one more in the process
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 1





	Shopping with the gays

**Author's Note:**

> Uh yea this is my first fic so pls be nice.  
> I wrote this at 10 at night so idk how it's gonna be  
> Pls leave comments and tell me what you think :p
> 
> Edit: Uh yea Idk where I was going with this but imam post it and uh just come back and edit on stuff until its done. Honestly forgot that I started this so eh

_Yahoo~_

Iwaizumi groaned when he heard Oikawa's voice from behind him. What do you want Shittykawa.  Oikawa flopped himself down in the chair next to Iwaizumi, _Rude Iwachan! I just wanna have some fun~_ What kind of fun?, Iwa asked. _Shopping_ , Oikawa giggled out. Everytime we go shopping, I end up carrying all the bags. 


End file.
